The Lost
by TheLightChaos
Summary: Thirty years have passed since Aizen was sealed. Times are peaceful now, Ichigo and Rukia are married with two children. All is peaceful until the discovery of ruins that date back to the Lost Time. Only those with Hollow powers feel something coming.
1. The Ruins

**This is my first Bleach story, or a story with already created characters. I tried to match their personality as best as i could. I hope you enjoy and please review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach  
**

Ichigo couldn't believe it had only been thirty years since Aizen had caused all that trouble. The time was so peaceful in Soul-Society even as the 5th Squad Capitan he has had time to kick back and relax with the occasional Hollow attack. Though deep inside of him he could feel something coming, something that Aizen couldn't even compare to.

"Dear." Rukia snapped him out of his thoughts. They both had changed with time, like all must do, though it wasn't their appearance that had changed. She was now a Vice-Capitan under Ichigo, along as his wife. The times fighting with each other had brought them so close before they even realized it. "It's about time for the Captain's Meeting, isn't it." Rukia slid her arms around his, calming his mind from the twisting feeling he felt all around Soul Society. She knew he was troubled by it, he had told her about it the first time he had felt it. She couldn't feel it, but all the Visoreds could.

"I know." He brought his hand to rest on her soft face. She really did help him calm down a little, but there was something that both worried their minds. Their children could feel it as well, meaning they had Hollow powers inside them, sleeping, waiting to awaken. "I really should be going." He stood up, Rukia was still the same midget from when they first meet. He gave her a kiss on the head, then quick-stepped over to the Capitan's Meeting.

Ichigo had been the last one to arrive, all eleven other Captains stood watching facing the middle with Yamamoto looking out at all of them, still commanding even with only one arm. Ichigo gave them all a quick nod before quickly walking towards his place in line.

"Cutting it close aren't you Ichigo." Renji whispered next to him, he wore his 9th Squad Capitan's haori well.

"I know." Ichigo whispered. "Before I forget, Rukia wanted to set you up with someone again." Renji cringed remember how bad the last one had gone. Ichigo held back a laugh remembering it as well.

Before Renji could protest Yamamoto coughed, cutting off whatever Renji was going to say. "Now shall we begin the meeting." He started. Ichigo knew it would be about the ruins they had found some weeks ago, all of them knew it. They were a valuable part of history, but his feeling had come since the day the ruins had been uncovered. It made him nervous about what was going to happen. "Central 46 had made their description about the ruins, concerning Captain Ichigo's and the Visoreds." Yamamoto looked over at Ichigo then towards Hirako, now the 3rd Squad's Captain with the rest of the Visoreds placed in the squad as well. "First before I tell you the decision I will tell you this, the ruins hold a great amount of history of the Time Before. It will help us understand many things." Ichigo could see where this was going, so did all the Captains. "So despite the concerns of Captain Ichigo and the Visoreds we will be excavating it."

"That is stupid." Hirako blurted out, enraged from being ignored. "You can't feel what we feel." Ichigo was outraged as well, he wanted to go to Central 46 and punch everyone of them in the face for their stupidity; but he had a family now. He had to think of them as well. "It is something that turns out guts inside out. At night we have terrible dreams." Ichigo had that as well, even his children had been screaming in their dreams.

"He is telling the truth, even Yuki and Shiva are troubled."

Yamamoto banged his staff on the ground gathering the attention of everyone before a fight broke out. "The decision of Central 46 is final. You are dismissed."

The Captains filled out. "Why were we even called?" Mayuri seemed a little disgruntled from the time away from his experiments. The Captains thought the same thing, a notice could have just been sent out instead of calling all of them. It really wasn't like Yamamoto to do that.

"Just think of the research you will have in the ruins." Unohana said.

Mayuri stopped for a moment, then a terrible smile broke across his face. "I should get ready." Ichigo was afraid for whatever was found at the ruins if Mayuri was going to examine them.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Renji had agreed with him, though he couldn't feel anything. He trusted what Ichigo said and had seen Shiva screaming in his sleep when he ate with them one night.

"We can't do anything than hopping we are wrong." Ichigo stated.

"I guess but..."

"Father." Renji was cut off again, this time by Shiva running up to them. The resemblance between Shiva and Ichigo was obvious, the only difference was the black hair he had gained from Rukia and his face was younger, with out the years Ichigo had.

"Sorry Renji." Ichigo apologized towards Renji, but Shiva was usually quiet and when he spoke it was something important. "I should talk to my son."

"It's hard to believe he is already twenty." Renji looked over at Shiva, already a ranked seat under Byakuya. Renji had trained Shiva personally and had an unbreakable teacher/student relationship. "I understand." He patted Ichigo's back hard sending him forwards a little. "We'll continue our talk later."

"Thanks." Ichigo patted Renji's back, sending him forward this time. They had become great friends over the years, as well as rivals when fighting, having petty competitions that entrained their squad members. Renji walked towards Shiva, he stopped, bowed towards Renji, then walked a little more to be standing next to Ichigo, almost at the same height maybe one or two centimeters shorter. "What is it Shiva?" Ichigo asked his son.

"It's Yuki." Shiva talked calmly, but in a strange hurried manner that only he could. "She went to the ruins, there was a cave, and she's trapped in it."

Ichigo went into action immediately. "Go tell your mother, then you two find Zennosuke Kurumadani. He should be able to get her out easily. I'm going there now to see if I can do anything."

"Got it." They both flashed-stepped ready to save Yuki as fast as they possible could.

*****Cave*****

"Don't worry." Shiva yelled towards her through the rocks, blotting out the all forms of light. "I'll get Dad."

"Ok." Yuki tried to act helpless, just for fun, but it was hard. She was rather excited about this. The dark, suffocating presence she had been feeling for so long was gone, extinguished with a different feeling that had called her towards where she was and was still calling her. "I'll stay here." If she told him she was going to continue on, there would be no way he would leave. He would use kido to contact Mom and Dad instead of going himself.

"I'll be back as fast as I can." And with that Shiva was gone. "Hadō #31. Shakkahō." A crimson ball of flame lit her in her hand. She weakened it a little, putting all her spiritual pressure into light, something she had learned from Renji.

_ Are you sure about this? _Bāningu Kōsetsu*, her Zanpakutō, spoke to her. Yuki rested her free hand no the Zanpakutō's hilt.

"Don't worry" Yuki told Bāningu Kōsetsu. "I'm just going to explore a little."

_Fine._ Bāningu Kōsetsu was like her conscience but was just as curious as Yuki was about this strange feeling that was drawing both of them. They needed to find out about this strange feeling to stifle the curiosity.

The light of Shakkahō lighted her way along the cave. She had seen many caves and traveled through them with Shiva, but this one was different. The walls seemed to have been etched down by something dragged, making it perfectly smooth and rounded at top. She pressed her hand to the wall, her spiritual power flowed through her body to the wall against her will, drain her so fast the Shakkahō dissolved. She tried to pull her hand off the wall, but it wouldn't, she was frantic now. Her spiritual power was draining fast even with her abnormally large amount. She pulled with all her might, the wall let go of her hand sending her flying backwards, landing hard against the ground.

Yuki was breathing hard from the sudden draining of her spiritual powers. She had never even heard of something like that. It freaked her out to think the wall drained her, even held on to her.

_Are you ok? _Bāningu Kōsetsu's tone was concerned, she had even felt the draining. She was frightened, but still wanted to continue on for some reason. She didn't understand this feeling she had, it was like her Dad's but more something, she just couldn't place what.

"Yeah." She took a few more heavy breaths till she could breath lightly again. She waited a few moments to regain her cool then conjured another Shakkahō and continued onward.

The cave wall's started to grow father apart as she traveled on. The light from the Shakkahō also seemed to be fading as she went deeper into the cave, it wasn't from her lack of spiritual power either.

She walked a little farther till a large slab of stone blocked her way. She could feel that what ever was calling her was behind the slab of rock. She reached her hand to touch it, despite the encounter she had with the cave's wall earlier. "Yuki" She stopped a hair breathe away from the stone as she heard her Dad's voice calling her.

"I'm here." She called back. Her voice echoed around the cave, she knew her Dad would her even if she had just whispered. A sudden gust of wind, she turned her face away from the wind. Her hand accidentally pressed against the slab, the creaking of the stone could be heard as it slowly moved upwards. She removed her hand immediately realizing what she had done.

Dad standing next to her, tall and strong like always. She looked more like her mother, except for her hair was his color. She thought it was funny how only the hair was switched between her and her brother. "What is the world?" He gazed at the slowly moving stone, she stared as well, to disturbed from what was on the other side to speak or turn her head.

A boy that looked her age was crucified against the stone wall. His arms and legs weren't just nailed to the wall, chains wrapped around his body so tight, he would stay suspended if the nails weren't there. Crimson blood ran down the walls filling the deep abyss that ran on either side of a small walkway that led to him. He was skin and bones, no muscle or fat and his blood must have been drained a long time ago. He must be dead, there was no way anyone could live though this. It was a miracle that his body hadn't decomposed at all.

Yuki wanted to see the poor boy's face, but the light of the Shakkahō didn't reach him. She started to move forward, but Dad held out his arm stopping her. "No, we should leave and get others."

"Hello." The boy spoke weakly. They both jumped back from the boy's voice. He was alive, even after all the years he must have spent alone in this cave.

***I used Google translator for the translation, I wanted it to mean Burning Snowfall but because translators are crap I'm not sure if that is actually what it says.**


	2. Awakened

**Sorry it took so long to write, but I got distracted by Thanksgiving and school. I wanted to write this sooner because of how the first chapter got much more attention than I though it ever would, but I get distracted way to easily. So please enjoy this chapter and review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
**

The sound of the entrance opening woke him up, a quick flare of spiritual pressure burst into the chamber. The first thing that went through him was the pain of the seal. Even after all the years he had been imprisoned the pain of the seal hadn't dwindled. He wanted to go back to sleep to escape the pain, but with the blinding light at the entrance he could never go to sleep.

"No, we should leave and get others." A male voice could be heard, he was speaking to someone else. He could only see black spots in the light where the people must be, two people had visited him.

"Hello." He spoke towards the light, hopping that a person was there. He didn't know how long it had been since he had last had a visitor. The light hadn't bothered him that much, but he hadn't been in the darkness as long back then.

"Hello" The same voice answered him back. "What is your name?"

"Is it not customary to give your own name before asking for someone else's?" He didn't mean to sound rude, he was just curious if that was how it still done. The language was similar to when he wasn't sealed, but many things can change with time.

"Of course where are my manors. I am Ichigo Kurosaki 5th Squad Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard." They hadn't had this Thirteen Court Guard when he had been sealed, or even a thing called Captain. Time really had changed things from when he was able to walk in the light.

"I am Samael" It was a good thing the seal didn't mess with his memory, or this would be a terrible conversation. He gave a shudder from the pain that had built up from his body. He won't be able to talk much longer, his voice was getting softer as they spoke. "What is your name? The one who opened the door to this chamber." He could tell it was the other one that had opened the door, for its spiritual pressure was the one he had felt flare as it opened.

"Yuki Kurosaki" It was a girl. His sences were really shot to not be able to tell that. He would have laughed at his terrible condition, but he couldn't because of it.

"It nice to meet both of you, but please I would like to sleep. You can come again if you like." He was getting weaker as the time awake sucked his energy away. He wanted them to leave soon.

"Of course, we will be on our way then." Ichigo spoke. The light disappeared, the footsteps faded away as the entrance shut, and he was alone in the darkness once again. He fell asleep almost instantly.

****1st Squad Barracks****

Ichigo stood in front of the door to Yamamoto's personal quarters. He had taken Yuki back to the 5th Squad barracks and left her with Rukia to take care of, Rukia could deal with her better than he could ever. Ichigo knocked on the door, hopping Yamamoto was in. "Come in Kurosaki." Ichigo entered without asking how Yamamoto had known it was him so easily.

Yamamoto was sitting at his desk, his haori draped over his shoulders like always, looking more frail than he usually did. His age was really catching up to him fast. _Samael must have been so much older, yet he had looked eighteen at the most._ "Thank You." Ichigo shut the door quickly and stood in front of Yamamoto.

"I heard your daughter got trapped in a cave by the ruins." Yamamoto was looking straight at him with the fiery glare. It was just something that was something that could even make Ichigo act polite for a change.

"Yeah." Ichigo stood up straight with his reply. "And we found something interesting." Ichigo could tell Yamamoto was curious, which is much harder to do than one would expect. "Yuki stumbled upon a sealed person." Yamamoto showed a sign of fear, then went to a blank face. "He was alive, he spoke with us, and called himself Samael."

"Who else knows of this?" Yamamoto's voice was more commanding than normal. It would send chills down anyone else's spine, but not Ichigo. He held his ground with confidence.

"Yuki and me. Yuki has probably told Rukia and Shiva as well as some other people. She actually seemed interested in Samael." Ichigo was a little concerned that his daughter had taken an interest in someone sealed away.

Yamamoto signed realizing how fast the news would spread. Yuki was not one to keep her mouth shut about what she finds. "I'm calling a Captain's meeting." A Hell-Butterfly flew down on his finger, it sat there a few seconds then took off carrying the message. "We should have listened to your concerns, but what's done is done." Yamamoto stood up, grabbed his cane. Ichigo opened the door, letting Yamamoto go out first and following after. Whatever made Yamamoto call a Captain's meeting so suddenly must have something to do with Samael.

****Hueco Mundo****

"Master." Veronica bowed her head in the presence of Moros, the king of the Lost. "Samael's spiritual pressure was sensed for a moment, then disappeared." Moros didn't move didn't show any facial expression. Veronica had no clue what Moros was thinking, like every time she had ever talked to him.

"Where was it?" Moros's voice cascaded across the walls of the palace. A Hollow's Cero wasn't even close to the power his voice had. If Veronica had her real body in the room with Moros she would surly be dead.

"We weren't able to get a direct reading." Moros gave a sharp look at her. She could feel her heart skip several beats. "But it was somewhere in the Lost's ruins." Moros started to laugh for some reason.

"That women was always outsmarting me, to think he was there the entire time" Veronica wasn't sure who he was talking about, but didn't dare ask. It wasn't an Arrancar's place to ask such questions and she didn't feel like dying today. "That is true irony." Moros moved in his throne, the palace shock from the sheer power of him. He was truly a monstrous creatures, just like all the Lost are.

"What are your orders?" Veronica was still bowing to Moros, but raised her head a little to stare at the giant being that was Moros. He sat high on his throne, no bigger than a human, but with more spiritual pressure in his pinky than she had in her entire body. She had never seen any features other than his dark figure on the throne room, the Lost won't even talk about how he looks; it seems like a taboo.

"Nyx" He commanded. Nyx came through the door, wearing the red uniform that all of the Lost wore, it was similar to the white uniform Aizen gave to the Arrancars. She was beyond beauty, like all Lost, with her long silk-like black hair, flawless skin, and rich black eyes that seemed to see right through her. She was one of the strongest Lost, even able to withstand Moros's presence and not have to resort to a hologram to talk to him. Nyx was the second most know Lost, Morose being the first.

"Yes, Father." Nyx replied to her father. Veronica had heard Moros had more children, but had never seen them. It was terrifying to think this man had children that were like him.

"I want you to go to Soul-Society and cause a little trouble." Moros switched positions, this time resting his shoulders on his legs and resting his head on his head. The palace shook with the movement, now Veronica understood why only Moros lived in the palace. "I don't really care what you choose to do there, just cause some trouble. Take some Adjuchas with you, I don't care what you do with them." Veronica couldn't see Moros smile, but she could feel a shift in forces and guess he must be smiling. "Take this Arrancar with you as well."

Veronica wanted to raise so many questions, like how they were to get into Soul-Society or why such small forces, but to question Moros was foolish. He was wiser than her and a better tactician. She would just follow orders like always. Nyx left the room, with Veronica's hologram following her. "It seems I am in your care Nyx."

"Yes." Nyx seemed a little anxious about his job. This Samael person must be some great person, she still had no clue about it. "I want you to gather twenty Adjuchas, be ready in a hour. Meet at the Blood River."

"Of course." Veronica bowed and left to gather everyone. She was only worried if she could travel to Blood River in time, that was a good ways from where she was.

****Captain Meeting****

"It seems everyone is finally here." Ichigo stated tired of the quiet, he had noticed been remembering how everyone looked like in the past. It had been a while since he had seen Yachiru off of Kenpachi shoulder, she had grown since the first time they had meet maybe a foot at most and for some reason she had a beanie with cat ears on it. Other than that the only one to change with the time is Tōshirō who looked like a young adult and his sister, Karin now the Thirteenth Squad's Vice-Captain, who looked like also looked liked a young adult.

Yamamoto cleared his throat gathering all the perked ears of the Captains and Vice-Captains that had gathered. It was rare for two Captain Meetings to be called on the same day, except in times of war. "I have called you all here today to discuss the ruins."

"We already had this meeting you senile old man." They all blurted out mad that they had been called for such a thing, even the quiet Retsu seemed a little angry.

"I know that you fools." Wisps of flames came from his cane, getting everyone back in order from the sudden outburst. "This is about the child Yuki Kurosaki found sealed in a cave." Ichigo gave a quick glance at Rukia, how was just as startled by this as he was. "There is a diary of a forgotten Lost that has been handed down from master to student even longer than the King's Key has been handed down to the Captain-Commanders." Yamamoto pulled out a wrinkly, page ripped book that had to be centuries old from the inside of his uniform. It was amazing the pages were still held together by the cover. "It is written in a language of the Lost, and is also the only record we have of that time. I have no clue what is written inside, but part of it has been handed down orally." Everyone's gaze had been on the book the moment it had come out, and as he opened it to a random page to regain his memory of the story. "Today I have sealed away Samael, he may only be five but it is for the best. To those who are reading this now, please protect the seal. If he is to awaken I'm afraid no matter how many years have passed the world will be in grave danger. Not even the Forgotten will be able to stop the Lost, I wish it would have never come to this but with the now definite line between the Lost and Forgotten it is necessary." Yamamoto closed the book, dust shot out, it must of never been touched for so long. "That is all that I was told."

"What does it mean Lost and Forgotten, it almost sounded like names." Tōshirō asked first, everyone wanted to ask that but he was the first.

"It seems in the Lost Time, along with Shinigami there was another race. They split because of something and are now called the Lost and the Forgotten. My master didn't know much either."

"So Yuki has killed us all." Suì-Fēng blurted out. Suì-Fēng had seen rather distraught towards Yuki ever since Yoruichi had started showing her quick-step and special moves that go with it, though to his knowledge Yuki was only able to do the basics.

"This is not our daughter's fault." Ichigo and Rukia blurted out as one.

"No one is saying that, about my niece." Byakuya looked towards Suì-Fēng with an unusually calm gaze that didn't hide the intent to kill behind it. Ichigo had always known Byakuya cared for Yuki and Shiva just as much as he cared for Rukia, though Byakuya's feelings towards Ichigo didn't seem to have changed at all.

"Silence." Yamamoto banged his cane on the ground. The room was engulfed with flames, he didn't want any fighting during this meeting. "It wasn't anyone's fault so stop pointing fingers and if what I was told is correct this was inevitab..." The room started to shack interupting Yamamoto's talk. Everyone looked around the room wondering what could have caused the room to shack.

Hiyori kicked open the door to the meeting room her Hollow mask already on the side of her head before anyone could go outside to see what had happened. "We are being attack." Every Captain was shocked that Hollow's had appeared in Soul-Society. "I don't think there are any Hollow lower than Gillian-class."

"This is a state of emergency." Yamamoto yelled at the top of his voice. "Go. Protect Soul-Society."

"Yes Sir." They all flashed stepped out of the room to fight.

**The next chapter will include fighting, this chapter was originally going to but because I forgot how I was going to write it with fighting, so I made it like you just read. I think it is just as good, though.  
**


	3. Samael's Release part one

**This is the first part of Samael's release. Since I want the chapters to be between three and four pages I had to split Samael's release into a few parts, I'm not sure how many it will be but at most it will be three.  
**

**I also feel like explaining some parts of the story, but I'll do that at the end so please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
**

The moment Ichigo had been dismissed from the Captain's Meeting he had gone to the 5th Squad Barracks to check on Yuki and Shiva with Rukia following right behind him. He landed in the courtyard outside their barracks, Rukia stopped right beside him with her face stricken with worry just like his. "Yuki. Shiva." Ichigo and Rukia both yelled out as loud as they could hopping that one of them would hear them. Yuki ran around the corner knowing better than to keep her parents waiting when they sounded so worried. She didn't seemed to have noticed the presence of the hollows.

"Where's Shiva?" Rukia asked frantic that she hadn't shown up with Shiva. Ichigo was just as worried, but Rukia had beaten him before he could ask.

"Sparring with Grimmjow." They both let out a sigh, as long as Grimmjow was near him, Shiva should be save. Ichigo wanted to go look for where they were but an two Arrancars appeared before them with several Adjuchas surrounding them. One of the remaining mask of the Arrancars looked like a bow in her long blonde hair and she had blue eyes and a good body. The other Arrancar had no remnants of her mask and made the other one looked like nothing, Ichigo couldn't place what made her so outstanding, it could have been her black hair or black eyes with her pale skin; but he just couldn't place it. Both wore a clothes made from a red cloth, that reminded him of the Espada's uniforms.

"Yuki go somewhere safe." Ichigo pulled his Zanpakutō out of it's sheath ready to attack anyone to let his daughter escape.

Yuki knew that escaping was the best thing to do. Even if she had one of the best connections with her Zanpakutō in history she still couldn't use her shikai to well. She quick-stepped out of there, though it was a weak one it still got her away fast enough. All of the Adjuchas looked towards the black haired women.

"No we can't have that." The black haired woman thrust her hand at the face of the nearest Adjuchas, creaking the mask. A spiritual pressure that sent Ichigo and Rukia onto one need surfaced. A blinding light appeared around the Adjuchas, when the light disappeared an Arrancar stood in the place of the Adjuchas. He wore the same red uniforms as the other Arrancar's wore. "Follow that Hybrid." _Hybrid?_ She could sense the Hollow power that was inside of Yuki without her wearing a mask and she had made a Arrancar so easily, who was this woman.

"Yes, My Lady."

"How dare you?" Ichigo rushed at the newly formed Arrancar, he felt no resistance as he swung his sword down. The Arrancar had avoided the attack and had was gone before he could protest, he was glad that Yuki had gotten a head-start but he was worried because she was slow. Hopefully she was smart and went to Karin or Byakuya.

"So you are the one Aizen tried to create for us, I am Nyx." She gave a bow as Ichigo held his sword ready to attack. "And this is Veronica." She pointed towards the other Arrancar that was next to her. "I hope you like to fight."

Ichigo placed his unsealed Zanpakutō perpendicular to him. "Bankai Tensa Zangetsu" Ichigo skipped shikai and went right to Bankai. His black outfit and black katana had his spiritual pressure rising off of it. He wasn't going to risk anything with his children being chased by an Arrancar.

Rukia was obviously thinking the same thing, she placed her Zanpakutō parallel to her body placing one hand flat against the blade. "Bankai Hyōtenka Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia shone with a brilliant white light and when it was gone her Bankai form shone in all her elegance, Ichigo always thought she was the most beautiful in her Bankai form. Her normal short hair had grown long and white and had some ice on the ends, she wore a light blue kimono with a big white snowflake on the side. The sleeves of the kimono were long, but the ice claws that covered her hands at this time could be seen easily.

"Dear." Rukia was mad and he knew what she was about to do. He immediately went next to her without any question. She still hadn't grown an inch since she had met her. Storm clouds had formed all around the Soul-Society, not a single ray of sunshine could be found. "Fifth Act: Heavenly Snowfall" Rukia cried out. Snow started to fall slowly, a few drops landed on Ichigo and sent a pleasant warm through him. While the Adjuchas screamed out in pain as the snow dissolved their body, all through Soul-Society screams from the Hollows could be heard as the snow fell down, though the Hollows close to her most likely killed.

"Good job." Ichigo leaned down and kissed the cold lips of Rukia. "Now lets catch up to Yuki." He went to pick her up to make the time go faster, but clapping stopped him.

"Amazing." The two Arrancar's were still there unaffected from the pain that the still falling snow should of caused. Rukia and Ichigo both stared at the Arrancars, hopping what they saw was a dream. Rukia was still fine after unleasing Heavenly Snowfall but that was only because she had only released her real power in their courtyard. "Simply amazing." Nyx was the one clapping with Veronica just watching Nyx, confused at why they hadn't attacked yet. "To think Soul-Society has grown this strong since Aizen's time." Nyx reached her hand out, a black bladed Zanpakutō appeared in her hands.

"You speak of Aizen like he was nothing." Ichigo stated, trying to find an opening in her stance that didn't seem like a trap, he just couldn't.

"Of course, he was nothing without us. How do you think he got the idea of Hollowfication?" Nyx gave a slight displeased look on her face. "Though I really disagreed with how he tried to achieve the task we gave him. Useless killing is so terrible, don't you think Veronica?"

"I hated Aizen as well. He was such a terrible person." Veronica agreed standing up straight snapping out of her confusion. "But his Majesty wanted to use him."

"Your telling me." Ichigo was furious, he was angered by the idea that he had risked everything to stop Aizen, even losing his Shinigami powers for some time. "That Aizen was just a puppet."

"Yes, Father wanted him to find Samael. Though he just tried to create one like him." Nyx looked at him with a scrutinizing eye and a grin. He was supposed to have replaced Samael, that explained why Samael's and his spiritual pressures were so similar. "Though he did betray us in the end."

"Dear." Ichigo looked over at Rukia, her face was filled with worry and anger. "Will you please stop your conversation with this Arrancar." Rukia was jealous over such a petty thing, it made him want to laugh, but he knew better.

"Arrancar, me?" Nyx was taken aback. "Veronica, yes. Me, no I'm a Lost. I thought you could tell." Ichigo still didn't understand what a Lost was, but he remembered that Yamamoto had said that word. "But I agree with the yuki-onni." Nyx lunged forward without a sword towards Ichigo "We should fight." Ichigo used his sword to block, but she went around him before he noticed and hit him in the back. He went flying in the air, stopping himself high in the air. He could see Rukia forming a katana from ice, but Veronica broke the forming sword and sent Rukia flying in the air. Ichigo rushed over and caught her. Veronica was forming a purple Cero at her hands, then disappeared. Ichigo barely had time to move out of the way as the Cero came flying towards them from the side. Ichigo had never thought such strong opponents were here, they were easily stronger than the Espada.

"I thought you would be stronger." Nyx had appeared behind them. Ichigo and Rukia were startled by the speed. "I haven't even had to use my Zanpakutō."

"Second Act: Crystal Shield" Rukia hurridly yelled out as Nyx brought down her leg. A octagon shape shield of ice formed behind them, it absorbed the powerful blow with the spiritual pressure that had been in Nyx's kick spreading out from the shield.

"Here I thought it was going to be over." Nyx stood looking at the shield that had stopper her kick, she seemed very interested in it. She could have just gone around it but didn't. Veronica appeared next to her noticing that Nyx wasn't attacking. Ichigo and Rukia took this time to re-group, Ichigo placed his hand over his face and called his Hollow mask while Rukia created a ice sword just stronger that the last one. "This is quiet strong. That kick was the equivalent of a Cero and it withstood it." Rukia was proud of her Crystal Shield, it was one of the strongest defensive moves in Soul-Society. "Well, doesn't matter. I just have to something more powerful." Nyx flicked the shield and it shattered into a million pieces like it was just a snowflake nothing.

"Getsuga Tenshō" Ichigo gathered his spiritual pressure and released it with one swing sending the black reiatsu flying towards Nyx. She put up her hand in the nick of time before Getsuga Tenshō hit her, seeing her being engulfed by the attack Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu lightened a little.

"Nyx." Veronica had her hand own her katana ready to use release her Resurrección but a hand came out of the reiatsu unharmed.

"No killing." Ichigo's attack cleared showing Nyx holding a Zanpakutō with a golden grip, the blade seemed to radiate a dark aura even in its unreleased form. Nyx let go of Veronica and turned towards Ichigo. "That was a good attack. I even had to pull out my Zanpakutō to block it."

Ichigo started to gather his reiatsu in his blade. Rukia had already went for an attack. She waved her hands sending ice spikes towards their enemies, Nyx didn't move but looked towards the sky where a gapping black hole was appearing in the sky. Ichigo and Rukia stopped and stared at the giant hole. Nothing should be able to pierce the clouds Rukia had summoned, Tōshirō even had trouble controlling the clouds she summoned.

The black hole resembled a Garganta but it was different than a Garganta it seemed to be much darker and reiatsu seemed to pour out of it. The reiatsu from the black hole melted the ice that Rukia had thrown. It pierced through Rukia's clouds like they were just pieces of paper.

**Ok. I will now explain some of the things that were in the story.  
**

**First, Grimmjow and Nel are now part of the Soul Reapers because of the unheard of interference from the Spirit King. The reason will be revealed later. **

**Second, is about Rukia's Bankai. It was supposed to mean Sub-Zero Sleeved White Snow but because of translators I have no clue if that is right. The reason I gave Rukia a Bankai was because she was a big part in Hueco Mundo and experienced things that other Shinigami probably would never experience. So I thought after thrity years she would most likely have one.**

**Third, Ichigo did lose his powers, but only for at most a year. He was able to get his powers back much faster than Isshin because of Ichigo's hollow powers.  
**

**Fourth, Hybrid was the name I decided as the species name for the Lost and Forgotten since they are one species just split in opinions. The different opinions will be discussed later.**

**Fifth, this is just in case you didn't understand, Aizen worked under the Lost to find Samael in Soul-Society. But Aizen couldn't find Samael and tried to create a substitute, Ichigo. Aizen later betrayed the Lost when he fused with the ****Hōgyoku****, they didn't do anything because Moros told them to leave him alone.**

**Last is a, um, I kinda of forgot becuase I had to look up how to spell ****Hōgyoku. I guess I'll just take this time to thank everyone who has been reading this story. It is always great to know that people seem to like my stories. And I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.**


	4. Samael's Release part two

**This is the second part and last part of Samael's release. Please read, enjoy, and review. This starts when Yuki ran away in the last first part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
**

"Yuki go somewhere safe." She ran as fast as she could, even using her weak flash-step. She knew her father only had the best interest for her, but it made her sad that she couldn't fight like her parents or even her parents. They were just to strong for her to compare to.

Yuki didn't have to be a genius to tell that Hollows had invaded Soul-Society, with them floating and fighting in every direction. Yuki wanted to help, but she would only get in the way no matter where she was. She wanted to gain control of her shikai to help, but even with the her great connection she couldn't use it. It always made her angry to know that.

"Come here." An Arrancar that was following her yelled. She hadn't seen him earlier, but he had obviously seen her. He didn't have red clothing but what looked to be an exact replica of the Shinigami uniform. It was so exact the only reason she could tell he was an Arrancar because of the piece of his mask that was left, a white horn sticking out from his silver hair on his left side and a piece covering his left eye.

The Arrancar was gaining her at an outstanding pace. She was still away from where she had wanted to go, Samael's cave. A green Cero came from the sky crashing the Arrancar to the ground. "Yuki you seemed troubled." Adult Nel had started running next to her, easily keeping with Yuki's pass. The sixteen years Yuki had known Nel, she had only seen her adult form once before. Her father had told her she hadn't changed since the fight with Aizen, he laughed that she wore the same green clothes that she wore now.

"Of course." She said between breathes, she hadn't noticed how far Samael's cave had been when she had been exploring. She was lost in the feeling that had been calling her to Samael, still calling to her even louder. Yuki chanced a glance back, the Arrancar was still following them, he had no wound marks but he was a littler slower than before.

"Nel in here." They had arrived the cave, with enough time to get a good distance in before the Arrancar. She hopped the Arrancar would touch the wall but that was only a hope. Nel went to touch the wall to use for sight, seeing it with the little light from the entrance Yuki slapped Nel's hand. "Don't touch the walls, just trust me."

"O..." A cloud of smoke appeared around Nel and she was now her child form. "K" Yuki was frantic now, though Nel retained her memory whether in adult or child form now, though the two personalities fused as well, unlike years ago her power greatly decreased. "What happened?" Nel was looking at her body that had reverted back. "I still had enough energy for a few years in my adult form." The shadow of Arrancar could be seen in the entrance, he had stopped now but that wouldn't be for long.

"Come on." Yuki grabbed the child Nel's hand and started to run normally. She didn't need a light this time to find her way, because the feeling she had had before that had been a slight whisper was now a unbearable shouting. She didn't know what it was, but it called to her like nothing before. She lost her self in the maze of the cave, turning this way and that without slowing her speed or paying attention to Nel's small whimpers of pain from her grip.

She stood in front of the door to where Samael slept within moments or hours, she had lost herself and any sense of time she held. They were in complete darkness but she knew the door was only a arm's length away from her. She reached her arm and felt the cold touch of stone then moments later she felt the movement of the door as it opened. Yuki ran inside clutching Nel's hand behind her.

"Yuki." Samael's weak voice called out in the darkness. "Who is that with you?"

"This is Nel." Yuki was breathing heavily in the room. The air was thin, much to thin for her to catch her breath quickly. She held a close grip on Nel, knowing what lay on either side of the pathway they walked on and not wanting Nel to fall into it. "I'm sorry but we're being chased. Is there a good place to hide?" Yuki hadn't seen much of the chamber, but she was sure that there had to be a back way.

"No, only one entrance." They were dead. They were utterly dead. Nel, Samael, and her they were all going to be killed by the Arrancar. She fell to her knees fear finally taking her over. The feeling she had when coming here was gone, utterly gone not even a whisper remained in its place.

The Arrancar stepped into the chamber. He held a burning flame in his hand that light the entire chamber. Samael hadn't been lying, the room was a block with only one pathway between the blood, but strange black and white rose vines gripped the wall. "The chase is over." Yuki was crying, she was going to die like this. She still had so much she wanted to do before she died, and now she could never.

"Yuki do you want to live?" Samael's voice seemed to have a stronger tone with the still weak volume.

"Of course." The white vines that covered the walls with the black vines flew towards her. They made a stairway leading towards Samael. While the black vines made a wall between the Arrancar and them.

"Then come here." She walked up the white stairway. The thorns didn't hurt her one bit, she could feel them but no pain came as they pieced her feet. She was at eye level with Samael now. She wanted to see what he looked like, but the tears were still spilling out of her. She could only see a blur of black and white. "You are mine now." He leaned his head forward, kissing her on the lips. She could feel power rushing from her to him, she felt like her she was feeling so weak. He leaned away from her with a power in his body. Samael ripped his arms from the chains that binded them and tore his hands and feet from the spikes that planted him to the wall.

The now free Samael caught Yuki in his arms as the vines disappeared slowly. She could finally see his face, he was handsome beyond anything, even with his strange hair and eyes. His hair was long from the years sealed and was pitch black on the right side and pure white on the left side with long bangs. His eyes were heterochromia, with the left an angelic white and the right an abyssal black.

Samael glided down to the pathway with an elegance that had seemed beyond him. "Watch her." He set her down next to Nel, gently and walked towards the Arrancar.

****Samael****

"You are mine now." Samael leaned forward and kissed her. He could feel strength going from her to him, she had such a rich taste that it was hard for him to stop but if he continued it could hurt her so he went away. Yuki was to weak to move now that he had taken most of her reiatsu from her. More pain than anything he had ever felt filled him as he tore away from the chains and spikes that had binded him for so long. He catch Yuki before she fell to far and glided down to the ground. She could only stare at him one the way down, as any princess would their prince. "Watch her." Samael placed her down next to Nel.

"Such a display of power." The in-complete Hybrid laughed as the black vines dissolved into the air.

"Cero." Samael flicked his fingers towards the ceiling, sending a swirling mass black and white reiatsu hurtling at the ceiling, destroying it and sending cloud filtered light down upon him. He gave a look over at Nel, she had turned into an adult while he wasn't looking. "Take her up." Samael jumped up into the light that he hadn't seen for so long. Nel followed him into the grassy fields that lay above.

"You must be a Forgotten." The in-complete Hybrid had followed him. Samael didn't pay him mind, he flung his hands out in the air absorbing in the warmth around him and the forgotten feeling of the wind filling him even snow on his feet. "I'm talking to you." The idiot lunged for a punch at him. Samael caught his punch with ease, breaking the ground underneath his feet.

"Nyx must have sent you as a snack." Nyx had made this Arrancar so weak that it was ridiculous. She had only focused on speed and regeneration while taking away his strength, making it easy to eat him. He would have to thank Nyx later for such an easy to swallow meal. The Arrancar was struggling to get away from him, but he finally realized just how weak he was, yet overflowing with reiatsu. "Nyx didn't tell you did she." He could feel the reiatsu flowing to him slowly, he had been specially made to be food for Samael. He crumbled in the wind with the last of his reiatsu swallowed by Samael. He licked his lips from his old habit, he had never eaten a meal so easily even in the past.

Samael turned back towards Yuki and Nel. Yuki was looking at Samael while Nel stared up at the sky. Samael gave a smile towards Yuki and looked to see what Nel was seeing. A giant hole in the sky had appeared above where he had been sealed, he knew exactly what it was. A beacon telling of his release, his Master really did like showing off using the Roar of the Beast for such a thing.

****5th Squad Courtyard****

"No killing." Ichigo's attack cleared showing Nyx holding a Zanpakutō with a golden grip, the blade seemed to radiate a dark aura even in its unreleased form. Nyx let go of Veronica and turned towards Ichigo. "That was a good attack. I even had to pull out my Zanpakutō to block it."

Ichigo started to gather his reiatsu in his blade. Rukia had already went for an attack. She waved her hands sending ice spikes towards their enemies, Nyx didn't move but looked towards the sky where a gapping black hole was appearing in the sky. Ichigo and Rukia stopped and stared at the giant hole, it was different than a Garganta it seemed to be much darker and reiatsu seemed to pour out of it. The reiatsu from the black hole melted the ice that Rukia had thrown.

"Samael's back." Nyx was overcome with joy. Her face was filled with delight from the sight of the black hole. "My brother is finally back." Tears of joy caressed her check as a tremendous roar came from the black hole. It sent everyone, but Nyx, to the ground with a force that exceeded anything Ichigo had ever felt before.

****Human World****

The Roar of the Beast had sounded through out the world. It had caused mast blackouts, but nothing physical had been harmed from it. "Samael is awake." He was talking to himself as he looked off the roof of the school he had been watching the world from "The real war will soon begin." He had wondered when the day would begin when the Forgotten scatted across the three worlds would gather, though he wondered if they would let the son of Moros led them to victory. This will be interesting to watch.

**I would like to take time to thank all who are reading this story. It is always nice to see that people are reading this and it always helps me not procrastinate when I'm writing the next chapter.**


	5. Arrival

**I'm sorry for taking so long to write this story, it just took me longer to write because of the holidays and me not writing over them. It also took me longer than I liked to think of how to write this story. Please read, enjoy, and review.  
**

**Disclamier: I don't own Bleach.  
**

"Master." Hermes entered Moros's chambers giving a slight bow before looking at him. Moros sat upon his throne like he always did, staring down at him inside the shadows that seal him to the spot.

"You have found Samael already?" News hadn't reached him yet. No one had wanted to enter till they were sure Samael had been found, for if they hadn't the one to enter would most likely never be seen again, killed by the force of his anger. "Everything went according to your plan." No sign of shook, just the darkened stare down waiting for him to say all that had happened. "Except for one falter." Hermes made sure he wrapped his reiatsu thickly around him before continuing, he didn't feel like dying today. "Nyx and Veronica had betrayed us."

"That was planned." Stunned, Hermes could only blink at Moros. There was no way anyone could think Nyx would betray them, Veronica either but a betrayal by just her wouldn't matter. "Erebus most likely will be making contact soon enough. What do the Shinigami call him these days?"

"Spirit King." Hermes answered, it was to hard to tell if it was a rhetorical question or not, so might as well answer. "Though few if any of the Forgotten follow him."

"Stupid Erebus believing in leading those Shinigami." Moros moved, the castle shock more vigorously than it had in years, his anger towards those who imprisoned him in Hueco Mundo. "Did you bring him?" The silence was broken my Moros when he had resettled.

"Yes." Hermes nodded towards the hologram of an Arrancar and left through the door, such pathetic creates Arrancars and Vizards are; neither Human, Shinigami, Hollow, or even the almighty Hybrid. It returned with Aizen, the traitor to Moros, branded in the burning chains that Vulcan had placed on him. "Kneel before the Master." Hermes kicked Aizen to the ground, the Hōgyoku shining brightly from the mistreatment of its traitorous master.

"Hermes." Moros's cool, clear voice sounded out. "Please leave us." Looking up with a sign of disbelief that Moros would want to speak alone with Aizen. There was nothing Hermes could do besides swallowing his pride and walking out. When the door had closed Vulcan's chains disappeared around Aizen. "You can stand if you wish."

"You know I could kill you." Aizen stood pulling his Zanpakutō out in one swift motion, thinking he would only be able to kill Moros with his Zanpakutō.

"A child like you couldn't even scratch me."

"Shatter Kyōka Suigetsu" There was nothing that happened in sight. Aizen stood there perfectly still in the middle of the floor.

"What a foolish child." Reiatsu flooded the chamber, it was filled with the sense of doom and death. The power of Kyōka Suigetsu broke from the infinite reiatsu, Aizen lay on the floor a few feet away. "No will you listen to me." The reiatsu stopped flooding the chamber, Aizen gasped for air, like a pathetic animal.

"What do you want?" It was easy to make the manipulative Aizen follow him, Aizen was probably even regretting betraying him.

"Good, now I want to hear from your own mouth what happened. I will also give you a mission afterward." Aizen stood up, his breathe still heavy but otherwise wearing a blank face that even Moros couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I was using Ichigo Kurosaki as a replacement for Samael." A little chuckle escaped from Moros. "Then I found the Hōgyoku" Aizen continued ignoring Moros. "And thought I could become a God, thus I created the Espada and go kill the Spirit King taking over his position."

"A straight forward plan considering how many steps were in it." Aizen stayed unfazed. "But no matter what Ichigo could never replace Samael, you should have just searched for him like we asked." A flare in reiatsu that brought Aizen to his knees and made him speechless. "Now you have another task. You will follow my orders exactly." Shaking the castle Moros waved his hand at Aizen marking him with a crude black line running down the right side of his face. "And if you betray me again." Glass-breaking screams sounded out of Aizen as the mark glowed with an ominous aura. Do you understand?"

Nodding was the only kind of recognition Aizen could give. Moros waved him out of the room, wondering if Aizen could even survive against Samael as he was now.

****Central 46****

Arguing was all the Central 46 could do with the Lost attack finished. Each were trying to point fingers at who was at fault, but only a rude remark followed each accusation. They hadn't even gotten past the first objective of their meeting.

"Quiet." The middle Judge screamed trying to calm down the meeting, but to no avail. It was quiet humorous how even a Judge couldn't calm them down.

Blasting reiatsu was the only thing that calmed them down, they weren't that strong against it, being old weak men, it was surprising one of them could spare the amount they blasted. "There is no one to blame for this, so if we could move one." One of the forty wise men talked calmly.

"Agreed, thank you Silio." The middle Judge spoke graceful for control taking over again. No objection came from the other Judges, so they continued on to the next objective after all those hours of nothing accomplished.

Hecate giggled at the old men, they still hadn't noticed her watching her, still waiting for the right time to give the signal to Ken to intervene in the rulings that they had been ordered to.

"The next is the care of the two Hybrids" The Judge wasn't sure if he said the right name, but only took a slight pause. "and the Arrancar." Hecate gave the signal.

"Excuse me." Ken opened the door, letting a great amount of light in almost giving away all her hiding places. Ken was tall and slim, he had golden hair that shinned in the light with his Zanpakutō slung across his back, above his haori with his the Zero Squad's emblem. "I would like to talk about that."

Another out-roar came upon Central 46 as the outside walked into their supposedly sealed chambers. Hecate giggled again at the wonderful chaos she had caused with this. Ken was a little cautious at doing this, scared he might get in trouble but Hecate edged him on, shotting pebbles at his back, giggling that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Where are the guards?" "Who are you?" and other comments were yelled out at Ken, making him flinch. Hecate really loved tormenting Ken, it was just funny considering he didn't look like one that would be so easily scared.

"I...I" Ken stuttered, Hecate shot another pebble at his back, rebounding off his neck. "I'm Ken. Third Seat of Zero Squad. Samael, Nyx, and Veronica are to be set free, along with rule equal to that of the Spirit King, himself."

"And why should they have that? Why is the Spirit King interfering so soon after his last." They all were thinking it but none spoke it.

"Because." Hecate stepped out of her hiding place. Her white hair shone brightly in the dark room, like a brilliant white sun in a black sky, along with her white eyes. "Big Brother and Big Sister are related to him, like me." She smiled as darkness that she had been hiding in compacted, forming her Zanpakutō in her outstretched hands.

"Who might you be?" Another man spoke aloud.

Skipping over to Ken, her haori swept the floor. "Hecate. Captain of Zero Guard." She wasn't that tall, only going up to Ken's chest and she had barely hand a chest her self; she was just like a young teenager. She kicked Ken in the shins, frustrated that she hadn't grown since the day Moros had been sealed, she should have stopped aging around twenty not around thirteen.

"Hecate" He cried in complaint, holding his broken shin.

"Shut it." She didn't want to hear any complaints from him. "We're leaving. That is the final word." Ignoring the complaints that were being raised she dragged Ken by his ear out through the doors. She wanted to see her siblings after such a long time, giddy with excitement she dragged Ken as fast as he would go.

****Gotei 13****

There was a dull pain through out Samael's body drove his sleep away. He awoke in such a strange bedroom, that he could only tell it was a bedroom through the common sense he had gained from the Contract with Yuki. The door and walls were made of paper, the woods were wood, and the only thing keeping him from the floor was a futon; a normal room in Soul Society.

"You're finally awake." Nyx was spread out next to him, watching him as he slept. "You've been asleep for three days." Relief was evident across her face, but he was to weary to notice the worry of what lay ahead behind it. One meal after so long had done so much and he had made Nyx worried.

"It's been so long." He vaguely renumbered Nyx catching him as he fell to the ground, the Shinigami had been gathering around them at that moment; whatever happened next he could only guess at. Most likely she surrendered.

"I have another surprise." She motioned at someone at the doorway, he tried to prop himself up but a sharp pain shot through his head. He fought through it, it was nothing compared to the pain of the seal.

"Big Brother." Running towards him, Hecate jumped onto him. She hadn't changed, both in figure and personality, one bit since he had been sealed. It had been so long since the Children of Gods, what they had been called in the past, if only they had time to enjoy this reunion.

Samael patted Hecate on her head, smiling with a angelic smile like in the old days. Everything was alright, but he would be kidding himself if they were safe. With his awakening the Lost would try to capture him to release the seal on Moros, while the Forgotten would gather to prepare for the Lost attack.

"Where's Yuki?" He couldn't feel her reiatsu anywhere near to them. It wasn't reassuring now that he had made a Contract with her.

"She went to the Real World a few hours ago." Veronica stepped in carrying bottles full of concentrated low-level reiatsu in them. "Something about Summer Vacation being over tomorrow." Veronica handed him a bottle, then handed the rest to Nyx that hid them inside the Shinigami uniform she had somehow gained.

_The Real World. _Samael could see a way to get the Forgotten to follow him. Most were hiding in the Real World, to escape the Shinigami rule after Moros's betrayal; he had even followed Master to the Real World. He took a swig of the reiatsu, it was a bitter taste like all per-extracted reiatsu along with being dry because of the low level, contemplating the best way to get Forgotten.

"I know that look." Nyx let her rare smile break upon her face, she knew him to well."I made the preparations yesterday. Shall we go?"

****Real World****

The Real World seemed so distant compared to the Soul Society, but her father forced her and Shiva to attend school in the Real World till College; Shiva was lucky to have graduated already.

Yuki went to a private school, or that was how the public saw it. With the event with Aizen more and more people had been gained some kind of special power, the Hōgyoku had released to much power into the world during the Karakura Battle. Realizing that they couldn't be controlled completely the Shinigami had created a school in the Real World that would help those with powers control them and weed out those that may cause problems.

"How was Soul Society?" Chou, her best friend, walked up to her desk. Chou wore the school uniform that was a white blouse with red blow and plaque skirt. Chou has short black hair and brown eyes, and a slight curvaceous figure and was considered the school ideal, yet people stayed away of her because of their fear of Yuki.

Ding-Dong. The bell rang loudly across the campus.

Just like normal Chou had arrived right at the bell. "Well talk about it later."

Yuki was surprised to see Renji walk in with the teachers uniform on. "Get to your seats. I am sorry to say but your old home room teacher retired over the Summer Break. I am Renji Abarai your new home room teacher." Renji gave her a sly smile, she was to surprised to give a greeting to him. "I am also her to inform you of new transfer students. Please come in." Samael, Nyx, Veronica, and Hecate walked into the room wearing the school uniform, each with a bored expression.

**It took me a long time to decide if I should have the school in Soul Society or the Real World. I finally decided on the Real World, because it just better in the overall story. This story is on the basis that the Spirit King is one person with complete rule over anything he feels like.**


	6. First Day of School

**The sixth chapter of The Lost. I thank all of those who have been reading this and hope you all enjoy the new chapter. So please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

Time had escaped Samael within the seal, so much had changed that it he couldn't even believe this had been the place he had grown up. The air wasn't soaked in reiatsu, it was almost non-existent. The plants didn't have the shine that had had, along with the inhabitance not living up to their potential; though some were getting closer.

"Brother! Hurry up!" It was amazing how much power he had lost, he hadn't been able to trail off in thought and keep attention of his surroundings. His siblings and Veronica were already at what was supposed to be their classroom, it was going to be annoying to learn about culture of now; even with the basics he had learned. Boredom crept up on all of them, after hearing what school was like. Though his boredom would disappear soon, when he found where Yuki was in this concrete maze.

"...Please come in." Their cue to enter sounded, they each walked in. Only seeing Renji, one of the few that had come with them to the Real World, as they walked in. Trying to avoid eye contract with the roar of the class as they entered. "Please introduced yourself."

It was a good thing they had decided on fake last names before going to the Real World, since Hybrids never had them. "Nyx Reaper." Though the creativity was way down there.

"Hecate Reaper."

"Veronica Reaper." To save time, Veronica was registered as one of their siblings.

Unfortunately he would have to look at the classroom, or he would gain more attention. A smile crossed his face realizing who was with him. "Samael Reaper." Playing with Yuki would be a great way to pass the time.

"Please take an empty seat." Renji didn't care much were they sat, there were four empty seats. Two were in the back, while the other two seemed were randomly in the room. Hecate went towards one of the desk randomly in the room; surrounded by all guys, while Nyx and Veronica went towards an empty the empty seats at the back. Smiling towards Yuki, he sat at the last empty seat, hoping the class would end soon.

Lunch finally came after the torturous hours of classes. The teacher left them alone in the room. Hecate had fallen asleep and several guys were staring at her. Nyx and Veronica were chatting together about different fighting styles, the guys seemed to scared to go near them with their amazing knowledge of fighting. While for some reason he had been surrounded by girls, none he paid much attention to, each asking annoying questions about himself.

"What's your favorite band?" He didn't know what a band was.

"What's your favorite food?" He couldn't say the freshly drawn soul of powerful creatures.

"When were you born?" That he wasn't even sure about, the calender had changed during his time in the seal.

Each question he ignored seemed to make him more attractive towards the girls, the reason he didn't understand. Women were the one thing he had never got a grasp on, even back in his own time. "What's your connection with Yuki?" Smiling at that question was all he was able to do. It was the one question he was planning on answering, but stopped from the slamming of books coming from Yuki's direction.

"Hey! Yuki!" Yelling across the room a black haired girl caused a lot of commotion from the entrance of the room. "Want to eat together?" What happened next he was sure about, the crowd cut off his view of most of the room, besides behind him.

"Excuse me." Leaving the crowd around him as polity as he could, he saw that the black haired girl was sitting at Yuki's desk eating out of a box while talking to each other. There was no way he could stand being asked another questions from them. "Hello."

"What do you want?" Anger was laced in with every word she spoke. What had he done to make her angry for? Women were the one thing he had never been able to understand, the greatest mystery for him.

"Can we eat with you?" Nyx slung her arm over his shoulder, giving a calming smile, noticing Samael's coming distress. "I'm Nyx, this is Veronica, and this is Samael." Motioning towards each of them in order.

"I'm Chou. Please join us." Seeming happy beyond belief that someone was going to join them, not curious in the bit why.

"Should we wake Hecate?" Almost on cue Ken came into the room. Looking around for a moment till he spotted Hecate. He sat down with her, giving acknowledgment to them when he walked by. Waking her was a simple as poking her in the check, after that it was just a lot Hecate being embarrassed and yelling at Ken. Till she noticed what Ken brought her to eat and she happily chowed down. "Never mind." Samael and Nyx sighed at how childish she acted most of the time.

Sitting with them was a little awkward. There were stares filled with lust at him from every girl in the room, and jealous at Yuki and Chou. Stares of envy was also focused upon him from the guys in the room. All of that combined with how silenced the group was made it awkward.

"What's that?" Trying to get Yuki to talk to him, he broke the ice.

"A bento." Ending the conversation like that, Yuki reached from one of Samael's bottles full of extracted reiatsu, accidentally.

"I wouldn't drink that." Concentrated reiatsu wasn't something that a normal people should drink. Reaching across the table to stop her from hurting herself from drinking it, she stood up and jumped out of his reach.

"This is my drink and I'll drink it if I want." Taking a swig from the bottle, before he could react to her earlier dodge, she realized that it wasn't hers. "Sorr..." The contents taking affect immediately, she fainted and started to fell to the ground. Knowing this would happened the moment she had taken some, Samael leaped out of his seat and caught her before crashing on the ground.

"I told you." Anger didn't come to him for her disobedience, like it would normally, instead he was glad that she hadn't died or injured herself beyond repair from drinking that. The class had gone silent, the whispers that had been going on all lunch had finally stopped. "I'll take her to the Nurse's Office." Cradling her in his arms, he walked out of the room; not caring that class would start before he would return.

It had been a good thing he had memorized the layout of the Academy, or else he would be completely lost in the concrete maze and wouldn't even know what a Nurse was. Kicking down the door to the Nurse's Office he was greeted by adult Nel, dressed in a white lab coat. "She fainted." Not realizing how stupid telling the obvious was he placed her on the nearest bed and took an open seat, close to the door by but next to the bed.

"Shouldn't you back to class." Nel was quite talented at acting like a teacher when she wanted to be. She even felt like a mature adult when anyone looked at her.

"Don't bother acting like a teacher to me when no one is around." Samael took a final glance at Yuki before looking at Nel.

"Really?" Her attitude changed immediately, taking candy from her desk with precision and speed only a fighter could have. She started to devour each piece with pleasure. "Aw. Real World candy is so good." Relishing in the taste she put both hands to her face.

"I need to ask you a question." Embarrassed he had to ask such a question like this, he felt that Nel would be the one to make fun of him the least if he asked. She shook her head with enthusiasm, but it didn't look serious at all with the look that covered her face. "Why is there so few Humans with strong reiatsu." It had been bothering him for so long, it was embarrassing he couldn't figure the reason out. So many Humans had had powers in his time, but from what he had collect very few had them now.

"What do you mean few? This is a lot." Times really had changed drastically. "The reason is because of Aizen and the Hōgyoku." Confusion filled his face, neither of these things he knew either. Even more questions to figure out in his time. Noticing his confusion Nel ignored it, probably something in her past she hadn't like.

"I can't believe so much has changed." Nostalgia filled him now, his old world was truly gone. The world he had grown up in, that he had trained in, that he had fought in was gone forever. A new world filled its place, that had nothing in resemblance to the forest and abundance of reiatsu that had filled his world.

Smirking realizing there was still one thing that hadn't changed. He moved his head ever so slightly to the left as a knife was jabbed at where his head had been only a few moments again. Every world was filled with violence and blood, no amount of time can change the barbarian in all beings.

"Who are you?" There had been no one in his class that had looked like this guy. He had his huge spikes in a line down the center of his head. The uniform, that Samael had been told was mandatory to wear correctly, was opened with a shirt with the picture of a bleeding skull underneath. Chains hung from his paints, Samael had missed the feeling of chains and their metallic music a little, and metal pierced through his ears and out of his lower lip.

The cold, calm voice that Samael had used to address the man after being attacked seemed to anger the man. "I'm going to kill you then this annoying bitch." The way he used bitch to described bitch riled him.

"That's a delinquent." Nel said with her Zanpakutō already pulled out and pointing at the man. "Shall I dispose of him." Her mature attitude was back.

"No. I want know why he wants to kill me." Looking at the man in his silver eyes, the man laughed at Samael.

"You think your great transfer."Being laughed at was something Samael wasn't used to. For some reason it bothered other people when they were laughed at, but no feeling came to him other than pity for the idiot before him."Your a funny one, transfer." Another laugh as he drew back his knife, taking up a pathetic fighting stance to stab again. "I'll tell you something. She is the most feared in the school because she destroyed one gang the first day of school. But my gang is nothing compared to them, yet she is more feared than us. I can't allow that. I will kill this bitch and rise the fear of my gang along with you and the teacher if you get in my way." From the look on Nel's face Samael knew they were thinking the same thing. This guy was a idiot, probably weak as hell to boot. To even tell the reason so easily was unbelievable.

"So there are others that want to kill Yuki?" Seeing how much the idiot would tell him, Samael asked another question.

"Of course." Grinning stupidly the idiot replied thinking it would stop Samael from doing anything to protect Yuki.

"I'll just have to make an example out of you to show what happens when you mess with something that is mine." Standing out of his chair he grabbed the man's arm and throw him out of the room through a window. Broken glass covered the floor as the man fell the three floors to the ground. "If anyone like him enters, stop them." Walking out of the window, he slowly made his way towards where the man had landed. "Did you know." Samael was smiling to see the man hadn't taken any serious damage. "That were I come from, if you try harm or even threaten someone precious to a person they have the right to kill you on the spot."

"Great strength, but your wide open." The man leaped at Samael. Not wanting to dodge the blade, he simply catch it by letting it pierce through his hand. A very effective way of neutralizing any blade, though a painful way for most. Black blood trickled out of his palm and slid down his. While on the back side of his his hand the black blood slid down his arm, staining his sleeve, and pooled at the elbow. "See!" The man laughed as he steeped back, knowing it would be useless to try and pull the knife with it pierced through bone. A little fear had appeared on his face seeing the strange blood, but was otherwise affected.

Pulling the knife from his hand with a smirk. Samael felt the pain, but it was nothing compared to the seal, as he pulled it out. "I don't see anything." The fallen black blood rushed back towards the wound and the wound simply disappeared from existence. A weapon made in the Real World could never leave a real wound upon his body.

Samael could feel the eyes of the entire Academy upon him, just like he had wanted. Ending this in the most memorial way would leave the greatest impact on the school, and stop anyone from going after Yuki again. Even if they would go after him now or if his identity was revealed, it didn't matter to him.

Black vines shot out from the ground, their origin being Samael's feet. They shot him far into the air, with the thorns piercing through his body. A loud toe-curling scream came from his mouth as his crimson blood flowed down the vines. Fainting from the pain as he was held up by the black vines, Samael cut his connection to the vines and walked back towards the Nurse's Office. He didn't even try to eat the pathetic man, it wouldn't have been worth it even if he had tried. Teachers came rushing to the scene, they ignored him completely. There was no rule stopping students from fighting each other, as long as no one died from the fight.


	7. Training Begins

**The seventh chapter of The Lost. It seems that this story is getting more popular and that really makes me want to get better at writing. I thank all of those who continue to read this and the new readers. So please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach  
**

Byakuya, Renji, Tōshirō, Karin, Grimmjow, Nel, Rukia, Ichigo, Yuki, Ken, Nyx, Hecate, Veronica, and Samael stood on the rooftop; Shiva had been unable to come today. The door had been sealed with the simple, but effective, method of a chair propped against it. With all the sealing spells at their disposal everyone wondered how they had decided to use a chair to stop anyone from coming up, but none wanted to voice the fact.

"I am glad that all of you came here." Nyx took charge with Samael laying down watching the ever changing sky. Samael was pouting because Nyx had giving him a good whopping after fighting just this morning. He didn't see a major problem, besides finding the Forgotten would be more difficult. "First, Karin has something to say."

"Yes." Karin spoke proudly. "The bet over who would start the first fight, Ichigo or Samael has been decided. I would like all those who bet for Ichigo to hand over the money." Karin started to walk around towards everyone taking money.

"Karin I thought I told you to stop holding bets." Ichigo said. "And why was I even one. I would never start a fight, Rukia tell them." He turned towards his wife for support upon his changed personality from when he was in high school.

"I lost." Was all that Rukia said a sullen look on her face. "I was sure it would be an easy win." She was slowly pulling her wallet out as Karin made her round.

"Ha Ha." Samael laughed at Ichigo's distraught face. "It seems you were a popular choice, even your own wife bet you would start the first fight."

"You're one to talk." Ichigo grinned as he pointed out that Nyx and Hecate had been the only two, besides Karin, that had gained any money. Why did Nyx beat him up if she had beat on him? His sister's would always confuse him. "It seems your sisters choice you."

"Of course." Samael boasted with foolish glee. "That's because they know me well."

"What kind of sense is that? It just means you are violent."

"I was only protecting Yuki." Samael pointed out the start of the fight. "If she hadn't been threated I would have probably gone a few more hours till I got into a fight. It would have been after your fight if that had been true." Ichigo and Samael had been the only two how had gotten into a fight today. Samael's had been a few hours before Ichigo's but that few hours still made a difference. All the others had incorporated into the school easily, while the two of them had been marked as trouble kids; despite how right that was.

"She wouldn't have needed protection if she hadn't drank whatever you drink and I wouldn't have fought if Hecate hadn't talked down to some gangster." Ichigo got ahead of the verbal fight. Samael was at a lost, it had been his fault but he wouldn't admit it to Ichigo. Just the same as Ichigo wouldn't admit that if Samael hadn't been protecting his daughter he would have started the first fight. And most of all they wouldn't admit to each other they were glad the other had protected someone dear to them, Yuki and Hecate.

"You want to fight." Samael was on his feet in a flash, ready to fight Ichigo at any time.

"Any time." Ichigo placed his hand on his sheathed Zanpakutō, ready to defeat Samael with his full power. Sparks were flying between the two as they waited for each other to make the first move. Samael a cold, unbreakable force and Ichigo a blazing, unstoppable force.

Rukia and Yuki appeared between the both of them. Rukia landed a bone shattering kick to Ichigo's shin making Samael laugh while Yuki gave him the same bone shattering kick to the shin which made Ichigo laugh. They were both laughing at each other's pain.

"Now that the two leaders are paying attention." Nyx had her hand to her face in disbelief of how childish the two who were supposed to be the leaders of the mission. Two leaders had been chosen for the simple reason that Samael was to lead the Hybrids and the Arrancars while Ichigo was to lead the Shinigami. They were supposed to be a united front, but so far Ichigo and Samael had been clashing ever since they met in Soul Society. "We will get down to business, training."

"I am already strong enough." Grimmjow announced in an brute straight to the point tone that he had carried for so long.

"Really." Nyx ran towards Grimmjow faster than any quick-step. Grimmjow didn't even have time to react as a Zanpakutō appeared against his throat. "You wouldn't even be worth five seconds against a Hybrid." Nyx's Zanpakutō that had appeared in an instant disappeared into pieces of darkness that were swept into the wind. "Now then Karin if you would please." Nyx and Karin had become friends in the time they had known each other and had already discussed the plan for the training in private while Veronica gathered information on the students with Hecate and Ken.

Karin gave a nod and throw her Zanpakutō in the air. "Sakkā no Joō*" Her Zanpakutō glowed brightly and collapsed on itself into a ball. The light dispersed to show a soccer ball falling down to the ground. Karin caught it between her foot and floor. "Senshuken Sakkā no Joō**" Karin kicked the soccer ball into the air. It scarped the clouds before it stopped moving upward and started to spin faster and faster. When the black and white shapes merged into a dark sphere, a dark light radiated off the soccer ball in a sphere that surrounded them all.

Samael watched the concrete of the roof turned to nothing. A dark nothing where he couldn't even see his own hand a few feet in front of his hands then he was lurched forward through the darkness until grass could be felt against his skin. The warmth of the sun had disappeared with the darkness and never filled again.

They had appeared in the middle of a arena. Empty row upon empty row of seats reached to the heavens. Two soccer goals were on either side of the inner court of the arena. The freshly cut grass had glowing white paint making a rectangle around. A single soccer ball appeared at the middle of a large circle in the middle of the rectangle. There was light in the arena, but gave no real warmth. The light filled every corner evenly and left no shadows upon the grass.

Samael was amazed by this, he knew of soccer from the knowledge he had taken from Yuki, but he knew nothing of the rules or lines that seem to go with the two goals at either side and the ball at the middle. It was so fascinating that a game could look so complicated.

"Hello." One person stood outside the lines. She wore a black and white uniform and resembled Karin except she had long, blond hair on her head. "I am Senshuken Sakkā no Joō. You can call me Sen for short. I will be your referee."

"Thank Sen for listening for once." Karin yelled happily across the field.

"According to my owner's request I will allow time before the game to explain what is going on." Sen seemed rather displeased by the fact but was still allowing it. From what Karin said it didn't seem to often allow it even when Karin ask.

"Ok." Karin spoke hurriedly hoping Sen didn't changer her mind. "First I should explain that in my Bankai form everyone in a set radius is taken to this arena. We play a game with the Loser usually having to do what the Winner wants, so we will decided what the Loser has to do when teams are chosen" Samael was exited to hear this. He really wanted to play this soccer game that seemed so complicated.

"Yes, so..." Nyx continued where Karin left off. "...we will explain the training. So please come closer." Everyone walked closer to Nyx. Samael took a place next to Yuki as sneakily as he could, she gave a look at him that he couldn't read and then faced Nyx again. "For the Shinigami we will be working to help Ichigo master the Final stage of his Zanpakutō. If Ichigo can master the Final stage of his Zanpakutō he will be equal to Hybrids and he won't lose his Shinigami powers after its use. The Final stage was created by Shinigami to fight along side Hybrids." The Final stage, Samael knew, was very dangerous to use in actual combat if unmastered. It had left many inexperience Shinigami without powers for the rest of their life. "I expect each of you to get your Final stage from your Zanpakutō as soon as possible.

"The next reason." Nyx continued wasting so much time talking. "Is to get Samael back to his former self, which can only be accomplished by fighting others. Along with get you all to get use to fighting against Hybrids.

"The last reason is to awaken the second Resurrección in Grimmjow and Nel. It is a common thing to have among the Arrancar that follow Hybrids. Veronica already has her second Resurrección and is working on gaining the final Resurrección that only a handful have."

"That's it." Renji asked confused. "Then why couldn't we do this in someplace else." He didn't seem to understand the great amount of reiatsu that was needed for all of these things. It would most likely topple any city within several miles of the practice area.

"The reiatsu would destroy cities." Byakuya said unemotionally. "I'm guessing that we can fight all out in this world and no one will die."

"Correct." Sen answered the question. She had puffed up cheeks from being ignored for so long. "I control everything in this world." She was excited now that everyone had turn towards her. "I only allow the Loser to die if that is what the Winner wants."

"Now the team Captains are..." Rukia looked over the crowd thinking of the best people to pick. "Ichigo and Samael. That makes sense. Now pick your teams." Rukia clapped her hands together in excitement.

Samael wanted to spite Ichigo as much as he could. "Rukia." He chose, sure it would make Ichigo angry. Samael gave a smug smirk at Ichigo.

"Yuki." Ichigo returned the smirk back at him.

"Nyx" Samael was going to go out. He wasn't go to lose to Ichigo. Then once his team became the Winner he would think of something good for the Loser to do, though he didn't want it to be to bad since Yuki was on the other team now.

"Ken."

"Hecate."

"Byakuya."

"Karin." Samael needed someone who knew the game well and no one better than the one who had summoned the world.

"Tōshirō" At the rate this was going the soccer match was going to be one of the centery.

"Veronica."

"Renji." Both of them had forgotten what the main point of this game was and were picking people they thought were good and could get along with easily.

"Nel." With Nel, Samael had picked all the players for his team.

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow looked ticked that he had been chosen last and ready to go all out as soon as the game started.

Samael had no clue what was supposed to happen so he followed Karin to one side of the white line drawn in the middle while the team stayed where they were. Nyx and Hecate seemed as confused as him, but everyone else seemed to know exactly what was happening. None of them spoke up that they knew nothing of the game, all to proud to admit they had never played this game.

**The next chapter will start the training soccer match. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
**

***Sakkā no Joō - it was supposed to mean Soccer Queen but google translator isnt' always right. **  
****Senshuken Sakkā no Joō - this one was supposed to mean Championship Soccer Queen**


	8. First Half

**I'm sorry to say this but I realized to late that I mixed Ken and Hecate were switched on what team they were meant to be. Hecate was supposed to be on Samael's team while Ken should be on Ichigo's team. I have fixed it now, but I just don't want anyone to be confused. **

**The first part of training for everyone. I'm not really sure to say other than that so please read, enjoy, review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

"The game will soon begin." Sen declared happily jumping up and down. A wave of her hand the stands filled with shadowy figures. A translucent black, like a walking shadow, of those who had died after losing in the game. Another wave of her hand and everyone's cloths changed into a soccer uniform. Samael's team had been given a dark red jersey with black shorts and Ichigo's team wore a bright orange jersey with the same black shorts. All wore the same cleats, black with a white line down it, upon their feet with long, white socks over the non-existent shin guards. They all still carried their Zanpakutō around the waist; excluding for Hecate, Nyx, and Samael.

"I would like everyone to fight the best they can." Nyx yelled across the field towards Ichigo team. Samael had forgotten that this was supposed to be training. "Ichigo don't worry about losing your Shinigami power if you go into your Final form, I already prepared something in case that happens." Being prepared is something very valuable in any battle situation and Nyx thought of almost every possible outcome for a battle. Along with being able to invent new outcomes if something unexpected came into being.

"Start." Sen blew a whistle that reverberated inside Samael's skull. The shadows in the stand started to cheering filling the whole arena with screams of different player names.

"Samael you go after Byakuya" Karin yelled at him as she went straight for the ball. The whole field had erupted into fights on the ground and in the air. The clash of metal against metal sounded with every fight. There was only one person Samael cared to look at, Yuki. She was clashing swords with Nyx, who was holding back almost all of her power. They were talking over something that he just couldn't hear.

The rest of the field was blurred as he raced towards the tall man with white scarf wrapped around his neck and strange things in his black hair. An enormous amount of cherry blossoms danced around his figure blocking attacks for his team and attacking others. No second thought crossed his mind as to why Karin wanted him taken care of first, he was some one that at Bankai could rival the weaker Hybrids.

"Cero" A flick of Samael's finger and a black mass of reiatsu with a white outline rocketed towards Byakuya. One of Samael's best moves without a sword was just a plain Cero. It was a fast and powerful move for him that always took the enemy by surprise on the first more.

Cherry Blossoms appeared to block the Cero in the blink of an eye. They absorbed most of the damage, but just a little of it went over. With the elegance of a master fighter he dodged what little of the Cero had passed his barrier. Slate gray eyes with strong power behind them glanced at Samael for only a second before thousands upon thousands of cherry blossoms charged at him.

"Cero " The Cero was one of Samael's inventions that he had created when he was young. It was basically the same as a Cero but instead of it being released in only one direction at a devastating power. It was released in a circle around the caster at a much weaker power, but it held enough to blow the cherry blossoms away from him before any damage was caused.

Realizing this wasn't something he could do bare handed Samael reached his hand out to the side. One of Samael's black and white vines shot from the grass. They spiraled together until they reached him in the air where a giant blood red rose bud grew and then finally bloomed. Samael's Zanpakutō stood upright breaching the inside of the bud. Where the Zanpakutō pierced blood oozed out, dripping like a faucet onto the grass below.

The familiar feel of the black and white grip entranced his fingers, it had been so long since he had held his blade. The sleek silver blade released a dark crimson aura that flared a few feet off the tip. The voices of his Inner was asking, pleading, to be released back into reality. Samael happily answered their calls with a throw of his Zanpakutō into the air. "It's play time Yami to Hikari*." The blade spun like a windmill as it fell back to Samael, glowing more powerfully with every spin and the shape being morphed.

A scythe revealed itself as it stood perfectly upright before him. The bloody blade extending off a silver hold. The cold steel stole his senses away from the cherry blossoms that were coming towards him after regaining themselves. The only presence he noticed was his Zanpakutō.

"Finally." A being of pure black, Yami, stepped out of Samael holding a black form of the scythe behind his back the abyssal blade near his feet. The being had the appearance of a shadowy Samael with what was supposed to be the white of his eyes as black and the iris a bright, haunting crimson.

"It is so good to be released." A being of pure white, Hikari, stepped out holding a white scythe to his side. The being was just like the black, except contrasted, and with the whites of his eyes green and bright, alluring blue.

They looked like Samael for they were a part of him. They were his Inner, a power of Hybrids that is equivalent to Shikai. Most Hybrid's Zanpakutō don't change shape when releasing their Inner but there were exceptions in everything. "I guess this is why it is a group battle." Samael yelled out towards Byakuya as Yami and Hikari charged at him. "When you fight a Hybrid, you have more than one opponent."

Byakuya didn't show any surprise as Yami and Hikari charged at him. The cherry blossoms spoke for him as they disregarded Samael and attacked his Inner. The cherry blossoms cut through them like air, passing through their shadowy body. His Inner dispersed into several pieces as the cherry blossoms attacked them, but after their attack Yami and Hikari went back to their original form, unharmed.

Reaching Byakuya first Yami gave him a shallow wound on his leg, a few drops of blood raced down the white scythe causing to glow. Hikari was next with a slash at his arm, crimson rubies raced down the black scythe causing it to glow. They stepped back with their time almost up, in the past Samael would have been able to bring them to existence for hours upon hours, but to sustain an Inner cost more reiatsu than a Shinigami's Bankai.

The two disappeared with a gust of wind, gone from the world, but they had served their purpose. The power that they had taken filled his being, the knowledge to release it and use it was also within it. The scythe transformed back into its original bloody katana shape, ready for Samael to show another exception to the rules.

Dropping his Zanpakutō towards the ground Samael watched it phase through the ground with ripples being sent off around the entrance way. The world darkened around Samael and Byakuya darkened as a two rows of towering thousand swords appeared behind Samael. "Senbonzakura" Samael could feel everyone's burning stare at him as he called upon his main ability. "Kageyoshi" The blade broke into an unimaginable amount of cherry blossoms, identical to Byakuya's Bankai.

"How?" Was all that Byakuya could make out seeing his own Bankai used against him.

"Hybrids only have one release. Their main power is amplified when released, but a weaker form can be used without releasing." It would be good for him to learn this if he was going to fight. "My ability is a one of a kind. I call it Blood Copy." The cherry blossoms were fighting each other in air as the two masters chatted a bit. "With a single drop of blood I can obtain their power, another drop and I can learn how to release it, and yet another I can master it." Before he had been sealed he had gained trillion on trillion of powers from others, but he had lost all of them with in the seal as his own blood had drained out. There were a few people his ability didn't work on, but the majority were under his control.

"I must say." Byakuya talked calmly after hearing the explanation. It seemed he was very experience and talented fighter to regain his composure to easily. "I am glad you are fighting with us." The look in his eyes changed to a deadly poison that struck Samael hard. "But if you make my niece cry I will kill you." The words filled with venom, and they weren't an empty threat. Even if it meant backhanded methods Samael would die if Yuki were harmed because of him.

"You're alright." Samael said nodding at the man that reminded him much of how his master had acted. Respect filled Samael thinking this man had similar ideals to his master though she had been much more powerful than Byakuya, and Samael. "Cero ." A Cero that focused more on speed shot towards Byakuya. With his cherry blossoms distracted by Samael's and unable to dodge the Cero it hit him right in his stomach. A hole appeared with guts and other entrails hanging out. Blood oozed from the wound staining his clothing as small droplets fell from his mouth.

"Byakuya." Sen yelled off the side-lines. "Is out for ten minutes." A dull white light appeared around Byakuya and his cherry blossoms. When the light darkened they were no longer on the field, Byakuya was standing next to Sen. The wound on his stomach had already healed with his soccer uniform. There was no sign that he had ever been injured or even mortally wounded as he just had.

Sen hadn't been lying when she said no one would die. That took a load of Samael's chest. He had made sure not to land a fatal hit in case Sen had been lying and he would heal him later, but now there was no reason to do something so kind next time.

There was only one thing he wanted to do now that Byakuya was out of the way. Taking a look at Yuki, she was getting better at blocking Nyx's one handed attacks, he turned his attention towards the whole field. Karin and Tōshirō were fighting, not with swords, over the ball. They seemed more playful with each, smiling at each other and Karin would blow a kiss every so often at him, than a game would be.

Fighting above him were Ichigo and Hecate. Ichigo was in his Final form. Black waist-length hair expended off his skull. Gray bandages were around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. The remains his Bankai were tattered and only coved the lower part of his body. He was emitting black reiatsu all around him, most of it was focused around his right arm.

Hecate had called upon her Inner, a giant three headed dog with snarling white teeth and bloody eyes, already and had just released her Zanpakutō. The once child-like body had been replaced by a taller, older self that had a slight resemblance to Nyx. The soccer uniform had been replaced a black cloak with long sleeves and a long bottom. The edges of her cloak let wisps of darkness fly off her clothes and more darkness fell down filling its place. A large scarf made of darkness covered her neck and went over her arms, reaching to the sides. Several small chakrams were visible around her wrist, she can launch them in an instant at any direction in any range. Despite her powers mostly being accustomed for surveillance and assassination she was holding herself well against Ichigo.

Fighting the closest to the ground was Grimmjow and Veronica. Grimmjow had already released on his Resurrección. His human form had evolved into a feline-human shape. Ears had extended and became more cat-like, the mask along his jaw had moved to his forehead creating a headgear like equipment. His sky blue hair had grown just as much as Ichigo's. The soccer uniform had disappeared off his body, being replaced by an a form-fitting armor with a slender whip-like tail. Claws had formed on his hands, Grimmjow used them as his main weapon attacking the unchanged Veronica, who effortlessly stopped every attack with her bare hands.

"Renji is out for ten minutes." Samael turned towards the last place he had seen Renji. A bloody spear pierced through the glowing body of Renji and his snake Bankai. A centaur with Nel's upper body could be seena fter Renji was gone, her face had blood drops on it with a sucker in her mouth. A cold, unemotional face was plastered upon her for just a few moments then changed back into a happy, carefree look.

The last fighting force he saw was Rukia and Ken. They had only released their Shikai for their fight and was decking it out like that. Sode no Shirayuki was the most beautiful blade Samael had ever seen, which was a lot. The snow white ribbon burst from the pommel as her snow like blade froze the air as it danced through the air.

The slim, black leather gloves on Ken's hands must be his Shikai. An almost invisible wire was controlled by a single finger, ten in total. They seemed to melt the ice that Rukia created before they cut through the ice. It was an amazing Shikai that would be able to take on ten opponents at once, no wonder he was on Zero Squad. Rukia was just as great to be able to keep up with him on equal footings, she could have become a Captain if she really wanted.

Time immobilized itself within the arena. Everyone was frozen in mid-attack or mid-defense none could move even if they wanted to. "Half Time." Sen happily yelled before blowing a whistle. "The score is currently Two to Zero. Samael's team is winning."

"Oh I forgot to mention." Karin spoke unaffected by whatever had frozen all of them. "Sen doesn't only count goals as points. She also counts number of defeated." Karin gave a smile towards them all, everyone could tell Karin hadn't told them on purpose.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible, but I can't promise it will be as fast as this release.**

***Yami to Hikari is supposed to mean Dark and Light but like always that might be wrong  
**


	9. Half Time

**This is the ninth chapter of The Lost. I made it mostly to go over some things that I felt needed to be explained and I felt it just wrong not to include anything for the half time. I would also like to take this time to thank all those who have been reading this story through. It also makes me happy to see people are still reading this and even happier when someone puts an alert or favorites it. So please read, enjoy, and review. Oh and this chapter is a little shorter than others.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

The two teams filed together near the center of the field. Sen had given them a ten minute break before starting the other half. The time given would be a good time to explain things about Hybrids, most hadn't heard what Samael had told Byakuya during the fight.

Fatigue ran through his arms and legs. Fighting had taken more strength than he had acquired in the very few days he had been awake. He had been to careless using his powers during the day. "You really shouldn't have used your Inner." Nyx said. She was holding a bottle of highly concentrated reiatsu, it was stronger than the ones he had been drinking at lunch but not to strong to make him faint. "Or your Blood Copy. Even if it was your temporary method."

"What are you two going on about?" Ichigo intervened. He had reverted back to his Bankai form. The black clothing contrasted greatly with his bright orange hair, his hair had grown a little since entering. "And also why did Zangetsu even say that my powers would be gone after use, shouldn't he know that if I master it I could keep them."

Samael took a small sip of the reiatsu, it filled him with some strength, enough to stand straight again and talk. "For your first question. All Hybrids have a power, they can use part of it without unleashing their swords and all of it when releasing." It was annoying to repeat what he had once said, so he skipped the part about Inners. "My power I call Blood Copy but others call it Soul Steal. I have two methods to activate my power as well. The first is to take drops of blood from my opponent gaining their power, though that method is temporary. The second method is to take the soul, or reiryoku, from the target. Usually involving the vines that exist from my blood." There were several gasps from the strange statement, but his blood did create the vines despite how outrageous the idea was. A drop of his blood was able to create a vine, they could also break though his body any time.

Nyx stepped in front of Ichigo's and Samael blank stares. They both were at a loss of words for once, Samael for having revealed one of his closely kept secrets and Ichigo for having heard of such a secret. "To answer your second question. Zangetsu probably had known if you mastered you could use the Final form, but also knew that you would use it right after. He probably didn't tell you because it wouldn't have mattered, then you probably never asked about it again am I correct." Nyx took the silence from everyone as a big fat yes. No one questioned the explanation either, it made as much sense as everything else that had been going on.

"What are the powers you two have?" Tōshirō wasn't a genius for nothing. Knowing your allies strengths and weaknesses was a great way to create a strategy also he had realized only Samael had given away his power, one of the greatest secrets Hybrids keep.

"My power is called Hidden Darkness. I am able to hide in the darkness and use it at will. It is more of a information gathering power than anything. I also am a Kidō Master able to go in the high five hundreds. " Hecate said with a huge smile on his face. Kidō after a hundred had been lost, forgotten for the amount of power it would take to use. Shinigami used to be able to go that high, but they had been hidden away due to their destructive nature to the caster and the target. "Brother also left out Inner. Mine is called Cerberus, he is a cute little doggy. Nyx your turn." She giggled. Nothing made him laugh more than how much Hecate acted like a kid, despite her great strength.

Nyx sighed, she would rather burn in the intense heat of the sun than tell her power. "I am a rare case. I inherited my father's power, but partial compared to his." Nyx hated her powers more than any one of the siblings, it was bad enough to have Moros's blood running through their bodies but she must deal with his power inside her as well. "I guess I should have told you before." A look of anguish plastered upon her face. "It is called Stats Change. It is like in a video game where there are stats on a character; speed, power, intelligence, etc. I can change them at will."

Tears where forming in Nyx's eyes. The pain of having to have been with Moros had must have been a great toil on her soul. If she was like this after speaking of the power they shared, it must have been torture. "But Moros" Samael took over the explanation. He used his body to hide the tears streaming from her eyes. "is at a much greater level. Not only can he change his own and others, he is able to add on to the stats from nothing. He is able to make an ant more powerful than a Vaste Lorde."

"Why doesn't he?" Karin was the one to ask the next question. One startling fact after the next had made all silent, expect the one who Nyx had told earlier.

"A seal." Samael answered. His uniform was wet down the front and getting wetter as Nyx let out all her pain that had been building up after the trillion of years they had been apart. "Over a thousand Captains level Shinigami, which in the time of the Lost were all beyond Ichigo's current level, along with their contracted Hybrids used a sealing method that had never been used before or again." That terrible day was etched into every Hybrid's mind, for that was the day the Lost and Forgotten started to split. It was also the day Samael's fate changed, all because of Moros's betrayal. "That is enough of that for now. That doesn't matter right now."

"We are following you, yet you won't tell us.." Ichigo started but stopped when Rukia placed a hand in front of his mouth. The despair on all the siblings were as visible as the sun on a cloudless day. Hecate had walked over to hide her self behind Samael as a river flew from her eyes. The memory of that day only bought despair down on them. "Sorry." Ichigo humbled himself a little realizing the pain that talking about this caused them.

"Don't worry." Samael muttered. They would need to get over this sometime, and sooner was better, but this was not the time. "I think we have time for one more question before the second half start." It was strange that after so many years of separation, all of them were still as close as they had been during the time with their master.

"What is a contract?" The sweet voice of Yuki filled Samael's ears with this question. He had been planning to tell her, but had never got around to it. Everyone else knew from the explanation in Soul Society, but Yuki had been left out of the loop.

"It is a bond between Hybrids and some other creature to allow Hybrids to exist in the Real World." Samael explained. "Hybrids cannot step foot in the Real World without on and if their contractee is killed the contractor is immediately sent to the World In-Between. A side effect is the contractee gains a great amount of power."

"So why do say I'm yours?" Yuki asked irradiated from the times his old habit had slipped from his mouth. A murderous intent that rivaled a Hollow's erupted with Yuki's question. Ichigo and Byakuya was staring at him with a glare only a father could give at Samael, it was beyond those that Ichigo had been giving to him.

"He is very possessive of things he likes." Nyx's face poked over Samael's shoulder. Her face was red from the river of tears that had spewed out of her eyes, the tears had dried out. Just in time to save him from a certain death. "When we were young he would always hog the best toys calling them his."

"Then.." A blow of a whistle crushed whatever Yuki was about to ask. Her voice was muted out from the outrageous sound of the whistle.

"The game is about to start." Sen yelled gleefully to make sure that everyone was could hear her. "Byakuya still has one minute left on the side. Renji has seven minutes left on the side." They all went back to their sides, the discussion ended by the over happy Sen, that controlled everything in this world and would be terrible if she was angered by anything.

**Thank you for reading and I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I think of how I should make the second half of the soccer game.  
At this time I also feel like I should tell the pairings that I have chosen so far for the story, there probably will be some more but for now these are the finalized ones. Ichigo X Rukia, Karin X ****Tōshirō, and Samael X Yuki.**


End file.
